Song of a Siren
by Neko-Jin Angel
Summary: Mystique is up to her old tricks again. When she messes everything up: Kitty breaks up with Lance because she was supposedly cheating on him with Kurt and he was supposedly cheating on her with Wanda. What is Mystique up too? Find out.
1. Breakups

Hi! NJA here! This is a prequel to Kingdom Hearts: Cross-Over Mania.

If you're interested in it, I suggest you read the other prequel: 2 Secret Admirers and Only 1 Kimiko.

* * *

Chapter 1: Breakups

"We're through, Lance!" cried Kitty stomping out of his car.

"What did I do?" Lance moaned quietly while putting his head in his hands. He got out of the car. "Kitty..." He gently grabbed her wrist. She stopped and looked at him while her wrist phased through his hand. "What did I do?" he asked louder.

"Do not give me that, like, innocent act, Lance," she said angerly. "You cheated on me with Wanda."

"Yeah, well, you were cheating on me with Kurt," Lance countered.

"I, like, was not cheating on you with the fuzzy blue elf. I was just comforting him. Lydia had just broke up with him." (A/N: Lydia is an OC who never makes an appearance in this story.)

"How did you find out about me and Wanda?"

"That is, like, so none of your business, Lance," she said as she slamed the door in his face.

"Vhat vas zhat about?" asked a certain blue fuzz-ball from the table.

Kitty shook her head and huffed annoyedly at what just happened. "Lance cheated on me with Wanda because he thought I had cheated on him with you. Ugk! I, like, can't stand him!" she yelled.

"So, who did tell you about Lance and Wanda?" asked Fuzzy curiosly.

"My. Aren't you, like, a curious, fuzzy, blue elf today. It was, like,--"

She got cut off by Professor X saying something about Cerebro detecting a new mutant sig.

**_Now, back with Lance and the rest of the Brotherhood._**

"PIETRO!" was the call that rang through the house as soon as Lance got home. Toad, who was sitting on couch knew that there was going to be trouble so he jumped up the stairs and in to his room.

"Sup?" asked Pietro as he entered the room that Lance was in.

Lance opened his mouth to speak but he was angry with Pietro that nothing came out so he closed it. He glared at Pietro for a few seconds, but then regained the ability to speak. "How come you told me that Kitty was cheating on me with Kurt?" he asked in a faked calm voice.

"I never...when did I..." Pietro was overcome with thoughts of confusion. He went through his brain for the time he told Lance that Kitty was cheating on him but didn't find it. "I never said that," he said taken aback.

**_Back with the X-Men and Cerebro._**

"Her name is Musa," Professor Xavier read off the screen.

"Musa, huh? Pretty name," commented Kitty.

"Vhat's her power, Professor?" asked Kurt?

"Honestly, Kurt, I'm not sure. Cerebro didn't pick it up."


	2. Song of a Siren

Chapter 2: Song of a Siren

"I'm gonna go get a drink of water," announced Kitty.

She left the room, and it seem that right when she left she entered again. "Hey guys! Did I miss anything?" she asked in that perky voice of hers.

"No..." said Kurt confused as he turned his head to Scott. "Didn't she just leave?" Kurt mouthed to Scott when their eyes met.

Scott nodded. "Did you get your water that quickly?" asked Scott.

"Water? No...I just, like, got home from the library," said Kitty who was starting to get freaked out.

The whole room got an uncomfortably silent.

"So, where will we find Musa?" asked Kurt deciding to change the subject.

"She in one of the backroads by the docks."

**_Later at the back roads of town._**

"So could you, like, fill me in on what's happening?" Kitty asked Kurt.

"New mutant," said Kurt. "Her name is Musa."

"Is that her?" asked Kitty, pointing to a girl with her Mp3 player who was tapping and snapping away. She started to sing and she had a great voice, but it seemed it immobilized the mutants powers.

Kitty heard a rustling noise behind her. "Who's there?" she asked as Lance came into view. "Hey Lance!" Kitty said perkily.

"Hn," was Lance's reply as he just brushed past her.

"Like, what was that about?" Kitty asked herself.

"Pietro! Get her!" ordered Lance. "Now Pietro!" he ordered when Pietro just stood there.

"Sorry Lance, but I can't move for some reason."

"Oh, let me do it!" said Lance trying to conjure a tremor.

"Wait for it...wait for it..." is all you here Toad saying in the background.

Kitty shook her head and rolled her eyes at the boys. Musa had walked out of view. She walked around the corner. "Let a pro show you how it's done." Kitty said rolling her eyes at Lance and Pietro when Musa walked away from them further down the alley-way and turned a corner.

When Kitty fimally caught up with Musa she had taken her head-phones off. "Hi!"

Musa jumped and turned around in a fighting stance. "Hi...I think. Who are you?"

"I'm Kitty and--"

"You're one of the supposed dangerous mutants," Musa realized.

Kitty was about to panic if Musa was about to scream, but it seemed that Musa's look of fear turned to one of pure joy.

"I have always wanted to meet you...and Kurt, and Lance, and Pietro. He's soooo hott!" She leaned against the wall with her hoodie covering her face and her long trench-coat trailing the ground. "Can I come home with you?" Musa asked excitedly.

"Why don't you come with me to meet the others first." The girls went back the way the came.

As soon as Musa caught a glimpse of them she was up shaking their hands, introducing herself, and chatting away. "Some people are missing. Where's the Scarlet Witch? Huh? Huh, huh? And Tabitha? Huh? Are they here?" As she said that part she was going everybodys shoulders to see if Tabitha and Wanda were hiding behind them.

You see everybody with an anime sweat drop.

"Ohhh yeahhhhh..."said Logan.

At this point Musa was hanging all over Pietro.

"Here, you can have her," he said, trying--but not succeeding--to push her toward the X-Men and off of himself.

"Bye Lance!" called Kitty as they were leaving. Still the same answer from when they arrived.

The X-Men now had Musa in their hands.

(A/N: I know not to write at 2 in the morning now...)

****

Back at the Mansion

"What's up with Lance?" Kitty asked Kurt.

"You...dumped him...earlier today," kurt said very slowly.

"How could I?!" Kitty asked, disgusted and confused. "I was at the library all day studying."

Kurt didn't know what to say so he went to the professor and told him that they had Musa.

"Musa, hello," the Professor greated her kindly.

"For so long I have dreamed of living in a place that I could fit in at," was Musa's reply.

"I'm glad zhat we could help," said Kurt.

"Kurt, would you mind showing Musa her room and maybe the rest of the mansion," said Professor Xavier.

"Right zhis way, Musa," bowed Kurt letting her go out first.

Kurt showed Musa the mansion and then led her to her room. "And zhis is your room, Musa."

"Thank you Kurt." Musa had a bit of an english accent.

Kurt turned to leave but Musa stopped him. "When's dinner?" she asked right when her stomach made a loud growling noise. "Hehe," she said shrugging.

"It will be done in about..." He looked at his watch which wasn't activated. "About ten minutes," he said and walked out.

Musa closed her door and changed into the clothes she had brought with her. She took off the trench coat and hoodie that she had worn hear.

_You won't have to hide your true appearance anymore. Here they will accept you, Musa, _she told herself. 

But what if they think I'm hideous, like all my friends_ did. The only people who actually accepted me for me were my parents and my boyfriend. Why did my bf have to move to California?_

She looked into the mirror and saw what she always saw when she looked in the mirror. She saw a monster. A monster who was about 4"10', with light orange hair, dark orangish skin, and even darker orange wings that sparkled in the sun. She also had a tail that was about one shade darker than he hair.

_Okay, so the wings are cool. You don't see wings on bird that sparkle do you? And not many people have a tail._

She turned to go out the door. She knew what she had to do.

_I have to go to the Professor._

"Professor?" she asked when she got into his office. "May I speak to you?"

"Why sure, Musa. What about?"

"I want to talk about how I look," said Musa, gesturing to the way she looked. "What if they think I'm a freak?"

A worried look glided over the professor's face. "The others won't mind the way you look."

"You think I'm psychotic, don't you?" asked Musa, trying to supress her laughter. "I was talking about school. Do you think you could make me holowatch like Kurt's?"

"I don't see why not, Musa," he said after he thought it over. "Just give me some time, and in the mean time, why don't you have some dinner."


End file.
